Fui Pescado por el amor de Mí vida
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Recuerdo cuando el día en que nos conocimos la primera, vez también recuerdo como las cosas par que yo sacará a Ash del agua si no me equivocó también le di una buena regañada por el estado de su Pokémon, y que equivocada estaba yo por que cuando llegue al centro Pokémon. El 1 Día de lala semana Pokeshipping titulado Pescando espero que les guste mucho feliz Pokeshipping week 2017.


_**Día 1:**_

 _ **Pescando Juntos.**_

 _ **Capítulo**_

 _ **Una pesca fuera de lo Usual.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bueno aquí ya estamos empezando a hacer, el evento del día Pokeshipping y está vez usaré una canción hermosa pero no usaré la letra favor de buscarla en YouTube se llama You Belong With Me espero que les guste mucho este fic así que deseo que lo disfruten leyéndolo cómo, yo escribiendolo.**_

 _ **Recuerdo cuando el día en que nos conocimos la primera, vez también recuerdo como las cosas par que yo sacará a Ash del agua si no me equivocó también le di una buena regañada por el estado de su Pokémon, y que equivocada estaba yo por que cuando llegue al centro Pokémon, lo miré bien preocupado por su Pokémon y que yo venía dispuesta, a darle una tunda por cómo me dejó la bicicleta pero al verle esa cara de preocupación ya no pude hacerle nada, después de dos semanas yo me enamoré de él aunque al principio no lo aceptaba pero cosas así y cuando nos partir por diferentes rumbos nos acobardamos y nunca nos dijimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro aunque definitivamente sabía que los dos sentíamos lo mismo.**_

—Sí el destino nos encargó de prepararnos pues será el mismo destino el que nos volverá a reunir una vez más de eso yo estoy muy segura pasará algún tiempo para cuando nos volvamos a reunir pero tengo miedo de que no vuelva a mi y declare sus sentimientos hacia a mi y me dirá esas palabras que yo quiero oír con todo mi corazón, pensó para sí la pelirroja, pensando en su futuro lejano.

 _ **Mientras tanto una región lejana en este día.**_

 _ **Vemos a los amigos, de Ash hablándoles para que este pusiera atención pero el chico estaba muy distraído y sus amigos se quedaron muy asombrados al ver que su amigo estaba en un profundo trance y no lograron sacarlo de ahí de ese estado Angie le fue dar un buen jalón de orejas, para que saliera de ese fuerte trance en el que había llegado es cómo si se hubiera logrado conectar con algo o alguien pero en ese momento sintió un inmenso dolor que lo obligo a regresar a la realidad en ese momento el gritó muy fuertemente.**_

—Ayyyhhh, Angie que te sucede para que me jales mi orejita de esa manera ay que dolor en mi orejitas te pareces, mucho a una amiga que conocí hace mucho tiempo y eh de suponer de que la e olvidado cuando ni siquiera las cosas son así yo no podría olvidar a mis mejores amigos y a mi futura esposa muy pronto pensó para si mismo Ash y la chica de pelo verde vio a Ash miró sorprendida a su crush no tenía habla tecnicamente nada con chicas pero ella se sorprendió mucho con que Ash había dicho esas palabras técnicamente le dijo que ya estaba destinado a otra persona hace mucho rato entonces rápido se puso a sacar conclusiones sobre Ash y esa misma conclusión le hizo pensar que estaba enamorado de otra chica.

—Ash Ketchum te gusta alguien más, dime la verdad, yo pensaba que tu y yo teníamos algo en común pero ahora veo que me has engañado y yo que pensé que tu no eras de la misma cabezotas me tienes muy decepcionada y yo que te consideré una persona muy fiel pero veo que me equivoque, pero Angie estaba cometiendo un grave error al ofender a si al futuro, maestro Pokémon además el es justo siempre pone primero a sus amigos antes que a él mismo ese es un buen amigo el que siempre esta ahí pero Angie al juzgarlo sin conocerlo, bien pero para ser algo más que amigos hay que conocerse mejor, para poder formar un noviazgo.

—Creó que me equivoqué conmigo mismo y contigo, conmigo por que yo creí conocerte mejor y gracias por abrirme los ojos y hacerme comprender el error que yo había cometido y contigo por que no sabes de lo que tu estás hablando y eso no es bueno así es mejor que cada quién ande, por su lado sin importar nada y hagamos de cuenta que nada ha pasado aquí, dije yo enojado.

 _ **Uyyyy no puede ser que ella que quiere ser algo más que una amiga con para mi se me ponga en esas cosas yo no puedo ir por ahí diciendo las cosas sin conocer a esa persona muy, bien por eso fue que tomé la siguiente decisión no le voy a hablar hasta que no admita que fue su error, es ella quién tiene que darse cuenta del grave problema que sea metido por ser una cabezota empedernida por no medir lo que va a hablar ya que eso siempre trae consecuencias muy graves, debido a la gravedad con que puedes decir las cosas se pueden prestar las cosas, para graves malentendidos.**_

—Ok dejemos que piense que tiene toda la, razón pero cuando se sabe que no la tiene ella vendrá a mi para que yo la perdone de lo me hizo pero no se la voy a poner muy fácil ella va a aprender su lección, tiene que aprenderla para que entienda que no siempre se puede hablar por hablar, esa no es la vía correcto se ve feo que hablen de los demás a sus espaldas por que así ni siquiera se pueden defender, de lo que las demás personas puedan inventar en fin le aplicare la ley de hielo.

 _En ese momento era hora del almuerzo y nuestros, amigos ya estaban de caminó para el centro Pokémon después de una larga jornada en el campamento de verano vemos a Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Ash, Pikachu todos iban bien agotados y más adelante del grupo se podía mirar a Angie y ella va a toda prisa y demás amigos y compañeros estaban muy sorprendidos por que siempre estaba juntos pero ahora estaba muy distante el más mayor de todos sospechó de lo que podría ser, algo que paso entré ella y Ash por ahorita no irá a preguntarle a Ash, que es lo que realmente sucedió ahí con ella lo que su mejor amigo le dijera el le iba a creer por que le conoce mejor._

—Ehhh algo está pasando entre ellos dos, siempre son muy unidos y tan competitivos pero ahora los veo muy separados, me preguntó por qué será pero me imagino que se pelearon por algo, sólo espero que Ash no se enamoré de Angie por que si no esto podría destrozar el corazón de Misty, pero algo me dice que no me eh de preocupar mucho por eso creo, ellos son lo suficientemente grandes, para perdonarse y reconocer su error pensé para mi mismo.

—Angie es una cabezotas con muchas ganas, cómo se le ocurre decirle eso a Ash y aún quiere enamorarse de él yo sólo, espero que Ash encuentre el verdadero amor por que yo amo a otra persona y yo sé que esa persona me va a corresponder mis sueños sentimientos pero lo mío no es lo importante por ahora me preocupa Ash ya que podría tomar las cosas negativamente, lo que Dawn no sabía es que está canalizando su energía de una manera muy, positivamente.

— _Yo no se que es lo que esta pensando Angie yo, no le eh sido infiel inclusive ni novios somos así que no me puede reclamar debido a que no somos, mi amistad con ella pende de un hilo debido a todas esas cosas que me dijo y eso no es justo, Oh Misty cuanto te eh extrañado espero algún día volverte a ver, en un lago en eso se me vino una idea a mi pero antes de partir voy a dejarles un mensaje para que no se preocupen por él._

 _Hola amigos no sé preocupen por mi yo iré a mi región necesitó arreglar unos asuntitos que ya no se pueden esperar en la vida así no se preocupen por mi ausencia serán unos pocos días ya luego vendré sí ustedes lo prefieren pueden esperarme aquí o si lo prefieren pueden esperarme en un Centró Pokémon y yo luego les buscaré sí todo me sale bien traeré una sorpresa y créame Dawn no esperé que sea tarde, busca a tu crush y dile todo lo que tu sientes por él y yo estoy muy seguro que te va a corresponder cómo tu a él y ambos serán muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro._

 _Atte: Ash Ketchum._

—Que pero cómo se dio cuenta él de eso. —Quién sabe a lo mejor y ya empezó a madurar y yo creo que es momento de que le hagas caso, y no lo critiques lo denso por que se dio cuenta de lo que siente por nuestra amiga, dijo Brock a Dawn.

—Wow creó que he sumistimado a Ash demasiado, pero sí él consigue ser novio de Misty yo le diré a Kenny que yo le amo, con todo mi ser, dijo Dawn a los cuatro vientos, y Brock sudo frío debido que el chico mencionado escuchó todo lo que dijo hasta entonces su amiga. —Es cierto Dawn ¿no me estás tratando de tomar el pelo verdad? Preguntó Kenny.

 _En ese mismo momento ya no había nada que hacer tenía que decirle la verdad a su mejor amigo y él estaba atento, a lo que tenía que decirle ella a él._

—Veras Kenny yo…

 _ **Mientras tanto en el río verde vemos, a dulce pelirroja que se encuentra pescando ella ya no es líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, ella tenía su casa cerca de dónde vive Delia se vino para cuidad Paleta para hacerle, compañía además tiene un buen estanque para que sus pokemon puedan desplazarse, nadar e entrenar libremente en ese momento vemos que su caña de pescar comienza a picar ella sale de sus pensamientos y agarra su caña y comienza a jalar con mucha, fuerza y sacar lo que creía que era un Pokémon de agua agarró un Pikachu y su entrenador, además Misty se quedó sorprendida Talvez sea su Ash pensó ella, por suerte Pikachu si la logró reconocer y la saluda luego de que Ash le saludara primero.**_

—¿A-Ash de verdad eres tú? Preguntó Misty. —Sí Misty soy yo Ash primero que todo quiero disculparme por todos estos años de ausencia, segundo eh tenido muchas cosas que decirte pero no eh podido hacerlo por miedo a que pudiera salir lastimado pero ya no más yo estoy aquí para decirte lo mucho que te amo, dijo Ash a Misty y ella se le quedó mirando a los ojos y vio que lo que decía era verdad, pero necesitaba una confirmación para perdonarle, y es aquí dónde entró Pikachu.

—Hola Misty se que mi entrenador te ama, ha pasado por mucho para darse, cuenta pero al fin se dio cuenta y de que manera, Misty dijo Pikachu a la pelirroja, y ella ya lo había perdonado.

—Ay de ti si te atreves a abandonarme de nuevo Ketchum por que sería hombre muerto, y sí yo también te amo mi Ash, dijo Misty. —Bueno supongo que ya no eres más la líder de tu gimnasio quería proponerte que fueranos de nuevo en nuestros viaje Pokemon, dijo Ash a su novia. — Claro que sí Ash yo encantada de acompañarte en tu viaje le, dijo ella a su novio.

 _ **En ese momento en la región de Sinnoh.**_

—Veras Kenny ¿Cómo explicarte esto? Exclamó Dawn. —Sólo dilo y listo yo no me voy a ir de aquí soltó Kenny un poco desesperado. —Esta bien te lo diré Kenny suspiro Dawn derrotada yo te amo con Todo mi ser Kenny espero que tu sientas lo mismo, dijo la chica peliazul. —Cuanto tiempo esperé a que tu me lo dijeras amor ahora que tu me lo has confesado yo viajare contigo y con tus amigos y sólo espero que Ash me acepte en el grupo dijo Kenny un poco preocupado.

—El lo va hacer, amor no te preocupes, dijo su chica. —Dawn ¿y Ash? Preguntó Kenny. —Ah bueno el debe de andar haciendo lo mismo que yo me pregunto sí lo habrá conseguido dijo Dawn a su novio. —Seguro que sí lo hizo le contestó Kenny.

—¿Entonces nos, vamos amor, preguntó Ash? — Si mi vida vámonos a Sinnoh, dijo Misty muy feliz. —A toda velocidad Charizard, dijo Ash a sus pokemon.

 _ **El verdadero amor siempre se perdona sin importar lo que haya hecho el amor todo lo perdona todo lo disculpa además siempre estará ahí, en las buenas y en las malas y esté es un claro ejemplo de ello cada, uno deberá luchar por cuidar su amor para que este pueda prevalecer sobre la eternidad para ser una leyenda de amor.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1 Nos leemos en el capítulo: 2**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 1/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autora [or].**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


End file.
